La importancia de ti
by LadySnape19
Summary: Hermione vuelve al colegio Hogwarts para convertirse en aprendiz, tras la segunda Guerra, pues necesitaba ordenar sus ideas sobre lo que haría con su vida definitivamente. Sin embargo, hay cicatrices en ella que son dificiles de sanar, aquellas marcas que quedaron en su alma luego de tantas perdidas. ¿Será el destino capaz de darle una oportunidad para sanar las mismas?
1. La llegada

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son del mágico mundo de Harry Potter que salió de una maravillosa mente como lo es la de J.K. Rowling.

La segunda guerra terminó y dejó más secuelas de lo que se podría llegar a creer. ¡No! No se trata solo de aquellas pérdidas físicas que tanto nos duelen y tanto lloramos, sino de aquellas cicatrices internas que nos dejó a más de uno y de esas pérdidas de camino que sufrimos muchas veces.

Lloré muchas veces, sola en mi cuarto. Sí, increíblemente la "Fuerte" Hermione Granger tiene sentimientos, ¿Cómo no tenerlos? Si lo amé por tanto tiempo, aunque nunca fui capaz de admitirlo. Ahora me toca de nuevo pisar el suelo de lo que fue mi casa por varios años, esta vez en el papel de aprendiz, y sé muy bien que se me hará difícil sin él ahí presente. Pero soy una Leona y como tal debo afrontar mi destino con el rostro en alto… Como siempre lo he hecho.

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado y me dispuse a salir del compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts donde decidí venirme una vez más. Más fácil hubiese sido la red flu o simplemente aparecerme, pero no tenía ganas. Quería rememorar mis buenos recuerdos en estos angostos pasillos, en estos pequeños compartimientos con mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos.

Apenas llegué, me dirigí al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall para ubicarme de una vez en mi habitación y luego dirigirnos al Gran comedor a ver la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador y a ser presentada ante el alumnado. Ya había algo nuevo en que pensar: ¿Con quién trabajaría? ¿En qué área me colocarían? ¿Cómo me recibirían?

Dejé de pensar estupideces y entre al despacho luego de tocar la puerta cortésmente. Esta se abrió y me dio paso. Qué recuerdos me trajo la habitación de mis años de estudiante.

-Señorita Granger, Qué agradable tenerla de nuevo por estos lados- me dijo La profesora Mcgonagall una vez frente a mí.

-El placer es mío, profesora. Estoy encantada de poder ayudarla y a la vez ayudarme a mí- le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. No le mentía. Siempre me era agradable poder ayudarla, además de eso, tenía la oportunidad de agregar más conocimientos a mi Currículo al momento de ingresar al ministerio y continuar con mi preparación. Uno nunca sabe lo que le pueda ser útil en esta vida.

-Debo comunicarte primero que todas las áreas donde estaban las habitaciones de los maestros están ocupadas por algunos aurores y demás personal que decidió hacer vida en el colegio y ayudarnos a levantar nuevamente el mismo en poco tiempo, así que tus aposentos serán en las mazmorras.- dijo Minerva viéndome directamente a la cara- lo otro que debo comunicarte es que serás aprendiz del profesor de pociones.

-¿lo cambiaron?- fue mi pregunta. No había necesidad de dar nombres porque ambas sabíamos a quién me estaba refiriendo.

-Lamento informarle que no es así, señorita Granger- dijo una voz a mis espaldas que yo conocía muy bien. Sentí que me faltaba el aire y que el color abandonó mi cuerpo. Me volteé tan rápido que me mareé pero no lo di a demostrar. Ver su rostro después de tanto tiempo fue como un balde de agua fría para mí. ¡Después de creerlo muerto el malnacido se presenta ante mí como si nada!

Él me observaba serio, como siempre lo fue, sus muecas de desagrado no habían cambiado, pero había un brillo en su mirada que no estaba ahí antes pero no sabía que podía significar. Un nuevo sentimiento de rencor se adentró en mi pecho. Me sentí engañada y de pronto eso me molestó sin saber por qué.

-Esto debe ser una broma- le digo a la profesora Mcgonagall viéndola directamente a la cara.

-¿A qué se refiere usted, señorita Granger?- me preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Él estaba… estaba…- dije nerviosa, no sabía cómo pronunciar las palabras que se me atoraban en la garganta- yo lo vi.

-Me vio tirado en el cobertizo, más no me vio morir- dijo Snape acercándose a nosotros y tomando asiento.

Respiré profundo y conté hasta diez mentalmente. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por creerlo muerto.- bueno, profesora Mcgonagall, ya que conozco a mi… tutor y me indicó donde me quedaré, ¿me puedo retirar para darme una ducha antes de la ceremonia de las casas?

-Por supuesto, Granger y por favor, llámame Minerva, ahora que seremos colegas lo considero lo más sensato. Te espero en el comedor. Snape, haz el favor de acompañarla.

-No es necesario Prof.… Minerva, yo me sé el camino- dije viéndola.

-Insisto y no acepto discusión sobre el asunto- dijo y salió del despacho dejándome completamente sola con Snape. Di un giro sobre mis talones y me dispuse a salir de la habitación directo a mis aposentos.

-señorita- llama Snape pero no le hago caso sino que sigo mi camino- Señorita Granger- repite y yo estoy a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando esta se cierra en mi cara.

Siento como Snape se acerca, respiro profundamente y lo encaro, molesta.

-Deje de ser tan insolente que le estoy hablando- me dice más molesto que yo.

-Oh, disculpe, PROFESOR, es que estoy asimilando la noticia de que usted no es un fantasma. Disculpe mi torpeza

-Esa manera de contestar de usted le va a traer consecuencias.

-Ya no soy su alumna, soy su aprendiz, no puede quitarle puntos a mi casa, y ahora, si me permite, necesito refrescarme antes de ir al comedor.

Él se acerca hasta a mí, iba a decir algo pero cerró la boca, cerró los ojos a su vez, respirando profundo y la puerta se abrió, cosa que aproveché para salir de ahí y recibir aire fresco, porque sentía que me estaba asfixiando y que el espacio se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

Llegamos a las mazmorras y me dispuse a entrar a mi habitación cuando Snape me agarró del brazo, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo.- No se tarde, Granger. Falta poco para empezar la ceremonia.- me soltó, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Tengo el leve presentimiento de que no era eso lo que me iba a decir, pero lo dejé pasar. Respiré profundo nuevamente y me recosté en la puerta una vez esta se hubo cerrado. Si las cosas empezaban así no me imagino como sería el resto del año.


	2. Declaración de guerra

Una vez terminada la cena cada quien se dirigía a sus habitaciones, yo decidí salir por un rato a los jardines del castillo, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Me sentía inútil y estúpida por tener tantas emociones dentro de mí que me desestabilizaron, en definitiva yo no era esto, pero la gente cambia, ¿no?

Harry ingresó al ministerio hace dos meses para empezar sus estudios de auror, Ron… bueno, él y yo no quedamos en muy buenos términos que se diga, pues no aceptaba que no fuese una mujer sumisa y era lo que él precisamente necesitaba, aparte de que quería empezar a tener hijos ya y yo en absoluto me sentía preparada para tal cosa. Su familia es un caso aparte, sus hermanos y sus padres me siguen queriendo y yo a ellos, a pesar de que mi relación con su hijo fuera un total fracaso.

Y yo… yo me encontraba nuevamente en los terrenos que una vez me albergaron sin saber qué diablos hacer con mi vida. Vaya que eso si era un avance. ¡La decidida sabelotodo no tenía ni idea sobre su futuro! Lo que me lleva a recordar nuevamente al estúpido hombre para el que voy a trabajar. Es un malnacido y quiero odiarlo por el hecho de no decirme absolutamente nada, o hacerme saber de alguna maldita manera que él estaba vivo y no sentirme tan terriblemente patética estos cuatro años que lloré su muerte en silencio, porque sí, ¡Lo extrañé, joder! Extrañé el hecho de que no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

-Creo que su capa no tiene la culpa de aquello que la hizo molestar, Granger- dijo una voz a mi lado que me sobresaltó.

-Tiene razón, Snape. Ella no tiene la culpa de mi reciente molestia- le dije aun molesta.

-¿Podría saber la causa de la misma?- me preguntó con ese brillo en sus ojos nuevamente. Me desconcertaba de sobremanera no saber qué significado tenía el mismo.

-No, cosas personales. Lo siento… ahora si me disculpa, iré a descansar- le dije mientras le pasaba por un lado.

-Si no fuera mayor empezaría a creer que me está evitando de cualquier manera posible, Granger

-Eso está solo en su imaginación, ¿Por qué tendría que evitarlo?- le pregunté cara a cara.

-Por el simple hecho de estar molesta conmigo por no hacerle saber que sobreviví a aquel infortunado ataque, tal vez.

-¡Qué estupidez!

-¿Me está llamando estúpido, señorita?

-No ponga palabras en mi boca que no he dicho, Snape, no se crea tan importante. Ahora, si me permite, me retiro como hace un rato debí haber hecho.

-Usted es una maldita mocosa insolente.

-Y usted un maldito viejo decrepito

-Cuide su boca frente a mí, Granger. Ciertamente no soy su profesor como me lo hizo saber temprano en la oficina de Minerva, pero soy su tutor y tengo muchas influencias sobre usted de ahora en adelante. No quiera verse perjudicada

-No me amenace, profesor. No le tengo miedo.

-Volvemos al apodo de profesor, ¿Eh?- me dijo de manera socarrona mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. El aire salió completamente de mis pulmones y me quise odiar por admirarlo de esta manera.

-Váyase a la mierda.- dije y continué mi camino. Él me agarró del brazo, se pegó un poco a mi espalda y me habló al oído con un tono que no había conocido hasta ahora.

-Que sepa que esto le va a costar muy caro, Hermione. La veo mañana a las cinco de la mañana en mi despacho- me dijo, ondeó su capa y se metió en el castillo. Dejándome completamente sola en los jardines con un conato de paro cardíaco. ¡Santa mierda! Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca y sentí que me iba a venir ahí mismo como me hablara un poco más. ¿Pero qué diablos está mal conmigo, joder?


	3. Entre sustos y dolores

Doy vueltas por la habitación, rendida. No puedo creer que esté tan cabreada que no pueda conciliar el sueño. Lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que dentro de poco pagaré las consecuencias, tanto de no poder dormir, como de haberle hablado de la manera en que lo hice a Severus, porque estoy al mil por ciento segura de que ese hombre tomó tal atrevimiento como una declaración de guerra.

No entiendo qué me pasa, y sí, que la misma pregunta la he repetido N cantidad de veces, pero joder, cuando lo tengo cerca o cuando me acuerdo de él, lo veo tan rozagante, tan… vivo, que me molesta de sobremanera el hecho de no haber sabido nada de él en estos malditos cuatro años.

Si nos vamos a la parte lógica del asunto, él no tenía ningún deber de decirme "señorita Granger, estoy vivo, sobreviví al ataque de Nagini y le joderé la vida unos cuantos años más" pero … está bien, no hay peros… es simplemente mi ego y mi orgullo de mujer que se encuentran heridos en teste momento.

Decidida a que ya no iba a poder dormir, me fue directo a la ducha y me quité la ropa, con la determinación de darme un largo baño y estar lista para mi encuentro con el profesor de pociones. Abrí el grifo, dejé que corriera un poco el agua, moví la varita para que esta se calentara un poco y me metí bajo el agua, pegando un grito enseguida pues el agua estaba hirviendo y me quemé parte de la espalda con la misma. ¡Maravilloso, esto es realmente maravilloso! Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí.

Cuando leí hace años que las varitas sentían tus emociones y reaccionaban ante estas pensé que no podía ser tan real. Pero al parecer me equivoqué, y el ardor en mi espalda me lo confirma. Me duché rápido con agua fría, intentando que el agua calmara un poco mi quemada y salí para vestirme y colocarme una pomada en la misma y un parche, no me permitiría que me molestara mientras estuviera cerca de Snape.

Me terminé de vestir y vi la hora, las cinco menos diez. Tomé mi capa, mi varita y salí de la habitación. Respiré profundamente como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre y me dirigí al despacho de Snape, que estaba a… tres puertas de mi habitación. Esto es sencillamente fabuloso. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió de par en par. Ni siquiera dejó que los nudillos tocaran la madera.

─Buenos días, Granger. Tan puntual e insoportable como siempre. Ya veo que no ha perdido la costumbre- me dijo aquel hombre una vez entré al despacho. Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, con su maravillosa levita negra, un periódico en las manos y frente a él, un banquete de dioses. – termine de pasar y siéntese a comer, ¿o pretende pasar todo el día viéndome como una mocosa puberta y hormonal?

Abrí y cerré la boca con sorpresa ¿qué demonios fue lo que me dijo? ¿MOCOSA PUBERTA Y HORMONAL? Hijo de la gran… Me presioné el puente de la nariz mientras me sentaba frente a él. Con que eso quería, ¿no? Le iba a hacer la vida imposible… si él no me la hacía a mí primero.

Agarré la servilleta y me la coloqué en las piernas. Ese día cargaba un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo y una camisa negra. Daba gracias a los cielos que siendo su asistente pudiera vestirme cómodamente, no como otros profesores que les colocaban uniformes a sus aprendices. Tomé una tostada, le unté mermelada y me la llevé a la boca. ¡No recordaba esta maravilla! Algo tenía la mermelada de Hogwarts que nunca había encontrado una igual, incluso siendo del mismo sabor.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no noté la incomodidad de Snape hasta que este me observó, visiblemente molesto.

─puede…. ¿Puede dejar de tener orgasmos con la comida, señorita?- me preguntó. El muy imbécil pudiendo usar otros términos, tuvo que usar uno que me incomodaba. Con que ese era su juego…. A este juego podemos jugar los dos, Snape.

─Siento que le incomoden mis sonidos, señor. Pero es culpa de usted- le dije mientras le pegaba otro mordisco a la tostada sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco.

─No sea insolente. ¿Por qué habría de ser mi culpa?- ¿era mi idea o su voz sonaba ligeramente ronca? Sonreí internamente.

─Por haber pedido tan exquisito desayuno, señor. Por cierto, debo disculparme por mi actitud de anoche, sé que no fue la mejor y estoy clara de que no es culpa de usted… mi malestar─ le dije con el tono más inocente que pude encontrar y colocando ojitos de borrego degollado.

Severus se sobó el puente de la nariz, dejó el periódico en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

─Profesor, ¿No piensa usted comer?- le pregunté sin verlo.

─Termine su desayuno usted, Granger. Ya vuelvo- dicho esto salió dando un gran portazo tras de sí.

Bien, no iba a ser la única loca de aquí a finales de curso. Terminé de comer y todo desapareció de la mesa, dejando la misma tan ordenada como siempre. Pasado un rato y viendo que Snape no volvía, me dirigí a su estante de pociones y me quedé observando cada una de estas. Este hombre era una maravilla en lo que hacía, eso no se podía negar. A pesar de que era un grandísimo idiota. Observé atenta una poción que era para quemaduras, era justamente la que necesitaba. Dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta nerviosa y volví a ver el frasco, no era como si estuviese robándole, aunque me sentía como tal.

Me quité la capa, la dejé a un lado y me levanté un poco la camisa─ A la mierda, esto se ve mal- agarré un poco de la poción, y cuando estaba a punto de colocármela, la puerta se abrió y el frasco se me resbaló de las manos y terminó hecho añicos en el suelo.

─ ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?- me dije y tragué grueso. Para nadie era un secreto que a este hombre no le gustaba que le tocaran sus cosas.

¡Ahora si estaba realmente jodida!


End file.
